¿Hormonas?
by Sakuma Youko
Summary: [HIATUS]Oh, bendita juventud... los chicos pasan por la pubertad, una edad muy importante en la vida de una persona, pero a la vez muy complicada KaiTakao
1. Hormonas

¿Hormonas? 

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla bla... Odio esto

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean**

* * *

Según el libro de biología de su humilde servidora, las hormonas son _mensajes químicos producidos por células que han sido activadas por un estimulo ambiental o fisiológico._

Pero eso no nos dice nada. Las hormonas te llegan a dominar cuando llegan a tu vida. Hacen que cambies, no tan sólo física, sino también mentalmente. Te hacen sentir vulnerable ante situaciones que tal vez luego califiques como graciosas e incluso estúpidas. Cambian tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu manera de ver las cosas... muchas _cosas_.

Antes podías pasar el tiempo con un chico o una chica y no te importaba como ibas vestido/a ni que pensaba esa persona sobre ti. Sin embargo, ya no es así, ahora te preocupas por como te ven los demás, por como te sientes y jamás te permitirías que esa persona pensara algo malo de ti por algún comportamiento tuyo. Inclusive sientes esas llamadas "mariposas en el estómago", que más bien parecen pájaros. Bueno, eso también es provocado por las dichosas hormonas.

Pero no les voy a dar una extensa clase de biología, no. Centrémonos por el momento en los chicos. Las hormonas hacen que su voz se agrave y todas esas cosas. Oh, pero sobre todo, les manda esos estímulos que hacen que quieran introducir su mano dentro del pantalón (no siempre el propio) y tocar aquel lugar que el sol no alcanza a tocar (O.o), que tengan cientos de fantasías tan reales que les cuesta creer que están imaginándolo. Les hace pensar cosas que podrían considerarse impuras. Sí, soy una pervertida.

Ya no son niños. No les atrae la idea de jugar a los cochecitos ni a los soldaditos más. Cuando ven a alguien que les gusta y le dice "Ese pantalón te queda muy bien" , generalmente quieren decir "Oh, que buen trasero tienes". Oh, linda y bendita pubertad.

Empecemos con la historia...

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

La dulce melodía de las aves inundaba el lugar. La brisa fresca de la mañana anunciaba que quizá sería un día soleado y que no haría falta cargar más las chaquetas para cubrirse del frío como lo hacían días atrás. Los rayos del sol acabado de salir se filtraban por la ventana cayendo exactamente en la cama que estaba justo a lado de la ventana. Debajo de la sabana solamente se alcanzaban a ver unos mechones azules que brillaban debido a la tenue luz que caía sobre ellos. Ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación, seguida de una voz femenina que de manera amable le avisaba a la persona que dormía que ya era hora de ir a la escuela.

Bien, ya lo hice muy bonito, la verdad era que debajo de la sabana que estaba hecha bolas y que parecía todo menos una sabana, sólo se alcanzaba a ver uno mechones azules que para nada brillaban después de una noche de "merecido" descanso para la persona que estaba acostada en la dichosa cama. Y sinceramente, el sol no acababa de salir, ya que pasaban de las 10 AM. Y ya que estamos en plan revelador, los golpes en la puerta no fueron tan ligeros ni el tono de la persona que gritaba del otro lado de ella era de amabilidad.

"¡TAKAO LEVANTATE YA!" la persona seguía gritando "¡NO PIENSAS IR A LA ESCUELA O QUE!"

Lo siguiente que se vio fue un zapato golpeando la puerta, pero eso no hizo que la chica o mujer dejara de gritar y perturbar el sueño de tan cansado chico. Viéndolo desde el punto de vista científico, jugar al Play Station hasta las dos de la madrugada es un trabajo muy poco usual, pero que alguien tiene que realizar¿verdad?.

"¡NO IMPORTA LAS COSAS QUE LANCES, YA SABES QUE ESO NO IMPEDIRA QUE VAYAS A LA ESCUELA" no parecía querer ceder "¡NO ME OBLIGUES A LLEGAR A EXTREMOS, PORQUE SABES QUE NO ME TIENTO EL CORAZON!"

"¡Para lo que me importa!" exclamó el chico sacando por fin la cabeza de la supuesta sabana, aunque en cuanto terminó de decir la oración, volvió a su posición original

Por fin los golpes y gritos cesaron, el chico estaba convencido de que por fin había vencido a su hermana y si no se levantó para hacer el baile de la victoria, fue porque a los cinco segundos de haberse callado la chica, ya estaba dormido otra vez. Estaba ya por a punto de ganar el torneo de surf (sueño) cuando de pronto, las cálidas olas de la playa de Miami cambiaron para volverse una helada marea digna de la Antártica. Nadó lo que sus brazos le permitían hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mar, sino en su cama en una prisión de sabanas y que la marea que había sentido no era otra cosa que el acostumbrado baño matutino con agua congelada que le daba su querida y amada hermana mayor.

"¡Te dije que no me obligaras a esto!" dijo la chica estando frente a su hermano "¡Ya párate de esa cama, Takao o...

La chica se había atrevido a desenredar la sabana del cuerpo de su hermano, pero en cuanto terminó de hacerlo, se arrepintió completamente. Su rostro estaba prácticamente cubierto por el rojo y su expresión denotaba impresión e incredulidad. Takao no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a los mandatos de su hermana, pero una vez que se hubo sentado, se extrañó por la manera en la que su hermana se había callado. No era que le molestara que el despertador humano que tenía a su servicio se callara, pero se extrañó más al ver el estado en que se encontraba Hiromi (N/A: Sí, puse a Hiromi de la hermana mandona que todo lo arruina, lo siento no tenía cabida en esta historia más que en ese papel).

La chica estaba completamente sonrojada y al parecer se había quedado sin habla. Con una temblorosa mano, señaló lo que había provocado que reaccionara de esa manera, pero Takao no se molestó en observarlo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó pretendiendo ponerse de pie e ir con su hermana

"¡No!" exclamó al ver las intenciones del chico "¡No te acerques!"

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó aún más confundido el peliazul

"¿Por qué a ti?" preguntó cubriéndose el aún sonrojado rostro con ambas manos al tiempo que lanzaba un sollozo desconsolado "Me haces perder la paciencia, pero aún así eras mi pequeño hermano"

"¿De qué hablas?" indagó poniéndose de pie e intentando avanzar hacia Hiromi, pero sólo consiguió que la chica retrocediera dos pasos

"No te acerques¡No, no, no!" sollozó la chica y sin decir más salió corriendo de la habitación todavía cubriéndose el rostro

"Sabía que estaba loca pero no pensaba que tanto" murmuró Takao una vez que la habitación estuvo ocupada sólo por él "¿Qué le habrá pasado?"

Confundido aún, el chico intentó caminar para dirigirse hacia el baño, pero al intentarlo notó _algo _que por haber estado ocupado en preguntar a su hermana, no había notado. Entonces recordó que Hiromi había señalado algo, lo que había hecho que se comportara así. El chico puso su mano derecha en su barbilla, tratando de recordar lo que su hermana señalaba.

"¿A mí?" se preguntó

Comenzó a buscar algo en su persona que hubiera asustado o disgustado a su hermana. Nada, todo estaba bien... Bueno, eso pensó hasta que su mirada se topó con lago que hacía que si puritanos boxers blancos sobresalieran en _cierta parte_. Miró la "protuberancia" con los ojos como platos mientras que un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro. Quizás no soñaba precisamente con que ganaba el campeonato de surf en Miami. Pasó saliva.

"... erm... algún día tenía que pasar¿no?... Ya tengo catorce, era sólo cuestión de tiempo" se peguntó en un susurro y más rojo que un tomate "... Ahora¿cómo me deshago de esto?"

Al plantearse esa pregunta, pensó que moriría por falta de sangre en el cuerpo y por exceso de la misma en el rostro. Claro que sabía cómo deshacerse de ese problema, aunque... pasó saliva nuevamente y cerró los ojos. Desvió la mirada a otro lado (aunque no viera nada realmente) y una mano temblorosa se acercó al elástico de su ropa interior introduciéndola en ella. El sudor ya cubría su frente.

"Bien, ya está adentro, ahora sólo tienes que... " abrió un ojo estaba a punto de realizar aquella acción que tanto lo avergonzaba, pero de reojo vio alguien que estaba en la puerta

Dirigió su mirada a dicho lugar y se encontró con su hermano. Al parecer iba caminando y al ver a su hermano de pie en mitad de la habitación y con la mano _ahí_ se detuvo de la impresión. Impresión, pues su expresión lo decía todo (O.O). Al notar la mirada de su Takao sobre él, Hitoshi sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

"Takao... te aconsejo que cuando hagas eso, cierres la puerta" dijo con voz trémula

Entonces, el chico recordó en donde estaba su mano y se apresuró a sacarla y esconderla detrás de sí, como cuando un niño es descubierto robando galletas antes de la comida.

"Y-yo... n-no... no es lo q-que..." el chico se maldijo internamente por no poder inventar una excusa creíble, pero se maldijo más por no haber cerrado la estúpida puerta

"No te preocupes, yo entiendo" dijo con voz comprensible Hitoshi, para después cerrar la puerta

"¡No..." lanzó un suspiro cansado y miró el _gran_ problema que tenía "Y todo es tu culpa... ahora mis hermanos piensan que soy un pervertido TToTT"

Se pasó la mano (izquierda) por el cabello y por fin se dignó a ver el despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama.

"�¿10 DE LA MAÑANA!" exclamó/gritó al ver la hora "¡Me van a matar!"

Tomó con rapidez el uniforme escolar y se dirigió al baño al darse una ducha FRIA, porque en realidad la necesitaba.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Takao pedaleaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Ya eran las 10:20 y si llegaba más tarde lo mataría en la escuela. Ni siquiera había podido mirar a su hermanos a la cara sin sonrojarse. Hiromi parecía lamentarse cuando lo veía y Hitoshi solamente desviaba la mirada. Por lo menos, había podido librarse del problema sin tener que usar sus manos.

"No sé ni a que voy a la escuela" se dijo sin detener su carrera "Al menos no tendré la necesidad de ver ni a Hiromi ni a Hitoshi, pero me matarán en la escuela"

Pensándolo bien, Takao llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor morir a tener que enfrentarse a su hermanos. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso precisamente a él¿Por qué justamente cuando Hiromi se le había ocurrido sacarlo de la cama a como diera lugar¿Por qué?

"Sí, yo sé que algún día tenía que pasar, pero... ¿en que tanto soñaba?" se preguntó "... ni quiero recordarlo... ¡estúpidas hormonas!"

Vio con alivio que el edificio de la escuela estaba cada vez más cerca, pero no por eso redujo su velocidad. En cuanto entró, bajó de la bicicleta, dejándola en algún lado, ya después la buscaría (si es que nadie se la robaba) y sus piernas cansadas empezaron la segunda carrera hacia el aula de clases, que para empeorar las cosas, estaba en el tercer piso del último edificio. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, todo con tal de llegar lo más rápido posible, aunque nada lo salvaría del terrible castigo que seguramente recibiría.

Llegó al aula, gateó hasta la puerta y trató de abrirla sin hacer ruido y después entrar de la misma manera al aula, pero antes de que intentara abrir la puerta, esta se abrió. Takao, pensando que sería el profesor que a esa hora les daba clase (para su mala suerte, ese profesor era el de biología, el más temido de todos) y ya esperaba el regaño más grande de toda su vida, pero nada llegó. Levantó la mirada, topándose con las orbes rojizas de uno de sus amigos... o algo así.

"Oh, Kai, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que seas tú" susurró ganándose la mirada extrañada del chico "Luego te explico, ahora déjame pasar"

"¿Qué diablos hace..."

"¡Shhh! Déjame pasar y luego te explico"

Por no levantar la mirada, Takao no pudo ver la sonrisa llena de malicia que Kai tenía en el rostro. Y de esa manera, sin levantar le mirada, se dirigió a gatas a su lugar habitual. También, por ir con la vista baja, no notó las miradas que todos le dirigían. Llegó a salvo a su lugar, o eso pensó él. Sin preocuparse al ver que los pupitres detrás del de él estaban vacíos, se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de sentarse, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro.

"Tak..."

"¡He estado aquí desde el principio, pregúntele a quien usted quiera!" exclamó sin pensar en lo que decía "¡Sólo se me cayó el lápiz, lo juro!"

En realidad lo hizo sin pensar, ya que no sabía como iba a explicar el que todavía tuviera la mochila puesta, ni porque su uniforme estaba tan desarreglado. Y hubiera seguido pensando en una posible excusa, sino hubiera escuchado la risa de todos en el salón. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que muchos de sus compañeros estaban fuera de sus lugares. Miró la mano en su hombro y a su parecer, esta era demasiado pequeña para pertenecer a un maestro o siquiera a un adulto. Volvió la cabeza en su totalidad y se topó con la cara sonriente de su amigo rubio.

"¿Max?"

"¿Sí?" preguntó él si borrar su sonrisa

"¿Se puede saber porque demonios hiciste eso? u.ú" preguntó

"Yo no hice nada... sólo te iba avisar que no tenías que llegar de esa manera, ya que no hay profesor"

"No hay profe... ¿no hay profesor?" la incredulidad se notaba en su cara, el profesor de ciencias se caracterizaba por jamás faltar, para desgracia de sus alumnos

"Así es, parece que por fin nuestras plegarias y el viejo se rompió una pierna o algo"

Decir que Takao estaba feliz, era poco. Nadie supo de donde sacó el confeti de colores y las serpentinas que utilizó para hacer la celebración. Aunque cabe de mencionar que después captó bien las palabras de Max y se entristeció por la salud de su profesor favorito. (sí, como no).

Y después recordó a la persona que lo había llevado a cometer aquel terrible ridículo frente a toda la clase. Miró hacia la puerta y ahí estaba quien se suponía era su amigo, recargado en el marco de la puerta y mirándolo con altivez.

"Tú fuiste quien provocó todo esto" dijo Takao con odio fingido recordando la manera en la que se había 'transportado' hasta su lugar

"No me culpes a mí por tu estupidez"

"¿Estupidez?... disculpa, no me dijiste que no estaba el profesor"

"Porque tú jamás preguntaste" dijo si cambiar su semblante

Y hubieran seguido discutiendo si la mujer que entró por la puerta no hubiera empujado a Kai al hacerlo, provocando que este casi cayera, lo que hizo que Takao sintiera que moría de la risa por ver al siempre perfecto Kai Hiwatari casi besando el suelo.

Y hubiera seguido riendo si la mujer que había entrado no le hubiera dicho que se había ganado una detención por su falta de educación (N/A: ù.ú Mira quien habla de educación, la persona que casi tiró a Kai al entrar por no haber dicho "con permiso"). Esto provoco, para sorpresa e incredulidad de todos, que Kai soltara una risa burlona que terminó como un ataque de risa maniaca.

Y hubiera seguido... bueno, saltando esa parte, el resultado fue el siguiente: Takao y Kai en detención después de clases. El primero, una vez más y el segundo, por vez primera, manchando su ahora no tan perfecto expediente.

Por fin, la mujer se presentó ante la clase como la profesora Takayuki, quien sustituiría al profesor de biología. Para desgracia de todos, la mujer resultó ser peor que el antiguo profesor. Para la mitad de la clase, ya había enviado a 10 alumnos a detención, cuando antes en ese grupo, solamente Takao tocaba el aula de detención.

"Antes de irme, chicos" dijo Takayuki "El profesor Hayate me ha informado que planeaba dejarles un trabajo que valdría el 50 de la calificación final y ahora que yo lo sustituiré, les daré las indicaciones para que lo hagan"·

El salón se llenó de protestas por parte de los alumnos, aunque éstas cesaron al ver la mirada asesina que les enviaba la profesora.

"No es mi decisión, aunque si así lo quieren, puede cancelarlo y dejarlos a todos con 50 puntos de calificación" de inmediato hubo negación general "Bien, en ese caso les diré primeramente que el trabajo es por parejas... que yo elegiré"

Nuevamente y olvidándose de lo estricta que era la profesora, el salón se volvió un hervidero de protestas, con un fuerte golpe en el escritorio que dio la mujer, el saló quedó en silencio.

"Como decía, será por parejas que yo formaré" dijo con voz de advertencia

Regresó a su lugar y de su bolso sacó la lista del grupo. Empezó a decir como quedaría formadas las parejas. Takao rogó porque le tocara con Max, que era un genio comparado con él, pero...

"Kinomiya Takao va con... " la mujer recorrió la lista con la mirada y se detuvo en un nombre "... Hiwatari Kai... Sendou Kaori va..."

"Oh, la suerte no está de mi lado" se quejó Takao miró a Kai, que al parecer pensaba lo mismo que él

Y es que Kai y Takao juntos, harían de todo, excepto trabajar.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**Notas finales:** Konnichiwa! Aquí me tienen con un nuevo proyecto. Sé que es malo, pero no me pueden pedir mucho, se me ocurrió cuando se suponía debía estar estudiando para el examen final de biología y pues... no pude resistirme. Y me estoy dando cuenta de algo: mo importa que tanto me guste el Kai/Rei, siento que escribo mejor el KaiTakao, pero ya me está gustando así que no importa. Tal vez piensen que el título no tiene nada que ver con la trama, pero ya verán más adelante (si ustedes quieren que lo continue, claro)

Dejen Reviews!

Sayonara!


	2. ¿Sexo?

**¿Hormonas?**

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao

**Género:** erm... según yo: Humor y algo de Romance, incluidos mis primeros intentos de lemon (con pobres resultados)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y Kai es mío n.n

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean. Una última cosa: Kai demasiado OOC y tal vez no sólo Kai.**

**Nota:** Esto contiene... mmm, lemon?... no, no creo poder llegar a tanto, quizás... Lime, así se llama no?... Como sea: Hay **contacto físico** (O.o) entre los personajes... o algo así..

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**¿Hormonas?**

**Capítulo 2¿Sexo?**

La escena que se presentaba era la siguiente: Un chico de cabello bicolor sentado en la cama que estaba en le centro de la habitación con la camisa del uniforme escolar desarreglada y el cabello desordenado mientras que un ligero sonrojo ocupaba sus mejillas y miraba al otro extremo, donde estaba otro chico. Este otro chico tenía el cabello azul y miraba las repisas llenas de libros con supuesto gran interés, dándole las espalda al chico en la cama. Al igual que el otro chico, tenía un sonrojo en su rostro. A diferencia del otro chico, dicho sonrojo ocupaba prácticamente toda su cara. La arrugada camisa se encontraba a medio abrochar y el pantalón lo tenía en el mismo estado. Y auque, según él, buscaba un libro, tenía en el rostro una mueca que denotaba enojo y su mente estaba en todas partes, excepto leyendo los títulos de aquellos libros. Ya saben de quienes les hablo¿verdad?

.- No lo vuelvas a hacer—dijo entre dientes el peliazul

.- Yo no hice nada—se defendió el otro chico sin dejar de sonreír

.- Oh, claro que no—soltó Takao con sarcasmo—Y también fue tu culpa el que hayamos salido más tarde que de costumbre

.- ¿Mi culpa?—preguntó Kai

.- Claro, si no te hubieras caído, no habría ganado detención—razonó Takao

.- Y si no hubieras ganado detención, yo tampoco lo habría hecho... y te recuerdo que no me caí

.- Eso no importa—dijo el chico con fastidio—No sé porque acepté venir a tu casa aún después de que me dijeras que no habría nadie en ella...

.- Como si esto te hubiera tomado por sorpresa—atajó Kai arreglándose la camisa

.- La tarde era para trabajar, Kai... trabajar—dijo Takao volviéndose para ver al chico bicolor y haciendo en además de estar señalando algo muy importante, aunque después se dio cuenta de sus palabras y con un suspiro derrotado bajó la mano—... Ni yo creo lo que digo

.- Mis exactas palabras—señaló Kai volviendo a sonreír

.- Deja las bromas para después y una vez más, explícame lo que íbamos a hacer—indagó Takao sentándose a un lado de Kai

.- Pues... íbamos a tener sexo, a fornicar, a follar o a hacer el amor; tómalo como quieras—respondió el ruso como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo

.- ¡No me refiero a eso!—exclamó el peliazul enfadado y avergonzado a la vez, mientras una venita aparecía en su sien—Trabajo, Kai, sólo concéntrate en eso: el trabajo

.- No sé por que te preocupas tanto—susurró Kai al oído de su novio

.- Y se supone que soy yo quien odia a la escuela—musitó el otro chico lanzando un suspiro cansado

.- Sólo relájate—posición de la mano de Hiwatari: muslo

Takao soltó un suspiro involuntario al sentir los labios de Kai cerrarse en su lóbulo de su derecho y tampoco pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y deshacer la tensión que guardaban sus músculos desde minutos antes. Para ese entonces, la mano derecha de Kai se movía de arriba abajo sobre el muslo de Takao, mientras la izquierda asía al chico por la cintura. Sus labios se había deslizado hasta el cuello del peliazul y una de las manos del bicolor (ya Takao dudaba que Kai tuviera sólo dos manos) se intentaba introducir en los desabrochados pantalones de Takao. Fue entonces que el peliazul reaccionó y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se alejó de Kai.

.- ¡Alto, alto, alto!—exclamó poniéndose de pie nuevamente—¡Ya sé a donde vas!

.- ¡Oh, vamos...!—dijo Kai bajando la cabeza en señal de desilusión

.- ¡No!—el chico no cedía—Aléjate de mí... o mejor, aleja a tu "amiguito" de mí

.- ¿Amiguito?—Takao hizo un sonido de exasperación

.- ... ¡Kai, por favor!...—el peliazulado desvió la mirada y señaló la entrepierna de su novio

.- ¡Ah!... ¡Hola n.n!

Creo que no es preciso mencionar que Takao sufrió una caída al más puro estilo de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero aún en el suelo y soportando el ligero dolor, Takao no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese era el Kai que nadie conocía, nadie. Sólo él. Ahora, la relación de Takao "odio la escuela" Kinomiya y Kai "manos largas" Hiwatari había empezado cuando ambos tenían 13 años, aunque se conocían desde que tenían 11. Desde el principio, se sintió una mágica chispa entre ellos y... no, olvídenlo, muy cursi. Mejor veámoslo de la siguiente manera: desde el principio se notó que, juntos, echarían humo. Pasión pura. Ante los demás se molestaban, pero sólo esperaban el momento de estar solos para empezar con los sutiles coqueteos. Hubo muchas oportunidades, pero como ya dije, fue hasta que tuvieron 13 que todo se dio. Imaginen esto: un grupo de amigos se reúne para ver una película, en este grupo estaban Kai y Takao; Kai y Takao se sientan en el sofá MUY juntos; a mitad de la película las personas no importantes se marchan para comprar un cargamento de comida chatarra dejando a Kai y Takao SOLOS. Supongo que predecirán el resultado (N/YS: para mí que lo planearon, pero eso sí, nadie sabe nada). Y como decía, juntos echaban humo.

.- ¡Vamos, levántate!—exclamó Kai extendiéndole una mano a Takao, quien la miró con desconfianza—No te haré nada... que no quieras

.- ...—mirada de desconfianza

.- ¡No te haré nada, lo prometo!—insistió el bicolor poniendo uno ojos a los que Takao no pudo decir que no y tomó la mano que le era ofrecida

.- Pero nos...—no pudo seguir hablando, ya que los labios de Kai se lo impidieron

Y simplemente no pudo resistirse. Respondió al beso con la misma pasión que Kai. Pronto sintió las manos exploradoras de Kai danzar sobre su espalda con claras intenciones de ir más allá. Por un segundo Takao estuvo tentado a corresponder a las caricias que le bicolor le brindaba, pero de nueva cuenta, reaccionó a tiempo. Colocando las manos en el pecho de Kai, se separó de él.

.- Dijiste que no harías nada—reprochó contra sus labios

.- ¿Me perdonas?—preguntó el ruso suavizando su voz y haciendo una cara que convencería a cualquiera, aún sin soltar a Takao

.- Me preguntó que diría la gente si conociera al verdadero Kai—inquirió negando con la cabeza—¡Y nosotros tenemos que trabajar!

.- Si no quieres que me distraiga será mejor que te arregles la camisa y el pantalón—señaló Kai como quien le explica a un niño que dos más dos es cuatro

.- ¡Sólo suéltame y lo haré!

.- No quiero—dijo como un niño pequeño

.- Kai, el trabajo—insistió el más bajo

Sin embargo, Kai en lugar de soltarlo, lo atrajo más hacia sí, siendo correspondido en el abrazo.

.- Tenemos que trabajar, Kai—repitió Takao contra el cuello de su novio

.- Jamás te habías preocupado tanto por un estúpido trabajo—susurró el otro, aspirando el olor del cabello azulado

.- Y tú jamás habías sido tan... cabezota

.- Es porque te amo—musitó el bicolor apoyando su barbilla contra la cabeza de Takao

.- Yo también te amo Kai

Y es que la verdad era que Takao pensaba en todo en ese momento, excepto en el trabajo. Usaba eso como una excusa barata para tratar de que Kai se desviara su atención de _eso_. Tenía miedo. Miedo de no ser lo que Kai esperaba y que por esa razón terminara con la relación que llevaban. Pero también temía no saber que hacer en ese momento. Jamás se lo había preguntado, pero quizá Kai tenía experiencias anteriores, el ruso se mostraba experto en saber cómo y dónde tocar a Takao, a ojos del peliazul, Kai sabía dónde y cómo tocar a _cualquier_ persona, y no quería mostrarse como un inexperto frente a su novio. Pero más aún, le asustaba que Kai no fuera lo que _él_ esperaba. (N/YS: Sé que suena algo superficial, pero entiéndalo, tiene 14)

Deshicieron el abrazo al por acuerdo mutuo sólo para unir sus labios en un beso casto, de los que casi nunca compartían. Todo el cariño y amor que sentían por el otro expresado en aquel simple roce. Sin saber como, terminaron en la cama (N/YS: No haciendo eso mal pensados XD). Kai estaba recostado boca arriba con Takao en su pecho. Simplemente disfrutando de su compañía. El bicolor pasaba los dedos entre los mechones azulados mientras Takao jugaba con el cuello de la camisa del ruso, sintiendo que el sueño lo albergaba.

.- Ves que no es tan malo olvidarse por un momento de algo sin importancia como el trabajo—susurró Kai

.- Tengo sueño

.- ¿Dormiste hasta tarde y tienes sueño?

.- Sí

.- No te duermas, Takao—pidió el chico de las marcas azules

.- No estamos haciendo nada, se suponía que trabajaríamos—dijo con voz adormilada

.- Entonces duerme si quieres—accedió Kai abrazando al chico por la cintura

Takao ya estaba dispuesto a tomar el vuelo directo hacia el país de los sueños, pero antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, su vista se topó con la pálida piel del cuello de Kai. Observó un rato el cuello del chico, alternando la mirada con el rostro de Kai, quien veía el techo de la habitación como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. El peliazul tomó la mano que estaba en su cintura y la apartó. Se incorporó un poco y se apoderó de los labios del bicolor en un apasionado beso.

Kai no dudó ni dos segundos en responder. Sin perder tiempo, mordisqueo un poco el labio inferior del peliazul, pidiendo autorización para ir más allá, recibiendo una respuesta positiva. Su lengua exploradora se topó con la del chico, enredándose con ella. Con pesar, se separaron.

.- ¿Qué fue eso?

.- ... todos lo conocen como beso

.- No me... olvídalo¿no que ibas a dormir?—preguntó Kai

.- ¿Quieres que duerma? Hay cosas más interesantes que hacer—dijo con supuesta inocencia

.- ¿A... a qué te refieres?

.- ...

.- ...

.- ... a nada

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Takao recordó el incidente que había tenido en la mañana con sus hermanos y no pudo evitar que un lindo sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

.- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?—la voz de Kai sobresaltó a Takao

.- ¿Eh?—el peliazul fingió no haber escuchado, no se dio cuenta de que Kai lo había estado observando

.- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?—repitió el bicolor

.- ehh.. por nada—el voz de Takao no sonó nada convincente

.- ¿Por nada?

.- ... pensaba en ti—mintió

Al escuchar eso, Kai no se convenció por completo, pero se dio por bien servido y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que besar a Takao, ya no siendo un beso tan casto. En menos de tres segundo, cambió de posición, ahora era Takao quien estaba bajo él.

.- Te amo—murmuró al oído del chico

Dejó un rastro de saliva desde el oído hasta el cuello de Takao, el cual prácticamente devoró con besos y leves mordiscos. Con gran paciencia, comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones faltantes de la camisa, besando la piel conforme la descubría. Se deshizo de la camisa, arrojándola a algún lugar de la habitación. Con delicadeza besó uno de los hombros y después se dirigió directamente hacia los labios que tanto le gustaban, sintiendo lo delicioso que sabían a su boca. Bajó un poco más y se encontró con el pecho del chico. Con presteza, su boca se apoderó de uno de los pezones ya erectos debido a la excitación. Al realizar esto, sintió como el cuerpo de Takao se arqueaba bajo suyo y no pudo evitar observar de reojo las expresiones que había en la cara de su novio. Lo disfrutaba, sí.

Hizo un camino de besos por el abdomen del chico, llegando hasta _abajo_. Se vio ahorrado parte del trabajo, pues el pantalón ya estaba desabrochado. Bajó el pantalón hasta medio muslo. Pasó saliva e hizo lo mismo con los boxers, aunque con mayor paciencia. Y lo que vio simplemente le gustó. Jamás había visto lo que había debajo de la ropa interior de Takao y eso era algo para recordar.

"¿Kai?... ¿Kai q-que...?" Takao cortó su cuestión a la mitad, pues de pronto había sentido algo cerrarse sobre su miembro erguido

Takao apretó los ojos con fuerza y arqueó la espalda. Jamás había sentido un placer similar al que ahora estaba experimentando. Sin resistirlo, soltó un gemido que expresaba lo que sentía en ese momento. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y observó lo que Kai hacía para brindarle tanto placer. Ahí estaba Kai haciéndole el amor con la boca (N/YS: muy usada la frase, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa n.nUU) El peliazul aferraba a las sábanas como si temiera perder el equilibrio de pronto y caer.

Y Kai seguía concentrado en lo que hacía. Aquella parte de su amante tenía un sabor... exquisito, raro, pero no por eso desagradable. Escuchaba satisfecho los sonidos que salían de la boca de Takao, que mejor incentivo para seguir su tarea que ese.

El peliazul mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, impidiendo que aquellos sonidos que tan le gustaban a Kai, salieran de su garganta. No había nadie en la casa, pero aún sabiendo eso, no disminuía la presión que sus dientes ejercían. No le extrañó que su boca probara el sabor metálico de la sangre, por lo que tuvo que dejar que esos sonidos, que por alguna razón hacían que su sonrojo aumentara, salieran.

Sentía que el final llegaría pronto, que perdería la razón gritando el nombre de Kai. La firmeza en el agarre que ejercía sobre la sábana, aumentó. Su respiración se agitaba más con cada segundo que pasaba. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se incorporó y tomó el rostro confundido del bicolor, lo besó. La batalla que llevaban sus lenguas era furiosa, queriendo saber quien llevaba el control sobre quien. Sin embargo, la respuesta ya era conocida.

Kai sin querer romper tan placentero beso, cerró su mano sobre el palpitante miembro del más pequeño, acelerando la llegada de la cúspide del placer que en ese momento experimentaba Takao. El beso fue roto y antes de que Kai intentara hacer algo, Takao lo abrazó por el cuello, aferrándose cual náufrago a una tabla en el furioso océano. Escuchaba los sollozos que el otro soltaba, confirmándole que aquel final era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

De pronto, Takao sintió como su vista se nublaba y algo entre un cosquilleo y un escalofrío le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Una terrible sensación de bienestar lo invadió y sólo provocó que su abrazo hacia Kai se hiciera mucho más firme. Le parecía que si intentaba ponerse de pie, sus piernas no lo soportaría e iría a terminar en el suelo. Sin soltar a Kai, se recostó en la cama. Ahora sí, tenía mucho sueño.

.- Fue...—intentó decir Takao, pero un dedo sobre sus labios no se lo permitió

.- Descansa—susurró Kai con tranquilidad, adoraba el rostro que tenía su chico en ese momento: el sonrojo parecía querer establecerse permanentemente en su rostro y tenía una expresión de satisfacción

Kai intentó incorporarse, pero los brazos de Takao hicieron el abrazo que mantenían, más fuerte.

.- No te vayas—pidió Takao sin abrir los ojos

.- No me voy, aquí estaré—musitó con algo parecido a la ternura y se desenredó de los brazos de Takao

El peliazul notó de inmediato el vacío en sus brazos y la pérdida repentina de la calidez del cuerpo del ruso. Sintió que Kai ponía una gruesa sábana sobre su semidesnudo cuerpo. Estaba completamente dispuesto a dormir, pero entonces recordó algo. Kai no había... ejem, disfrutado de lo que él. Abrió los ojos y vio como Kai se deshacía de su manchada camisa y limpiaba con ésta los rastros de lo que habían estado haciendo antes de sus manos. El solo hecho de recordar lo que había pasado hizo que un gran sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, confundiéndose con el que ya estaba antes. Se incorporó. Se quitó por completo los pantalones y se acomodó los boxers. A gatas avanzó hacia donde estaba Kai, creyendo que eso era una gran hazaña, pues sentía que sus piernas no resistiría su peso durante mucho tiempo. Quedó detrás del chico bicolor y lo abrazó. Empezó a besar la nuca del chico provocando que Kai ladeara un poco la cabeza, permitiéndole mayor 'acceso' a Takao.

.- ¿No me invitan?—preguntó una voz desde la puerta, Takao dejó de besar a Kai para volver su vista hacia la puerta

En la puerta se encontraba un chico. Tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra recargada en el marco de la misma. Sus rojos cabellos brillaban tanto como el mismo fuego y sus penetrantes ojos azules dirigían una mirada lasciva a ambos chicos. Pero en especial, a Kai. Sin ser invitado por ninguno de los dos, el chico entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

.- Me encantaría participar en lo que hacían—dijo con sensualidad

.- ¿No te han enseñado que antes de entrar a una habitación debes tocar la puerta?—dijo con enfado Kai, sintiendo como Takao se aferraba con mayor fuerza a su hombros desnudos

.- Mira quien habla de modales

.- Será mejor que te largues—soltó el bicolor, sin embargo el pelirrojo ya no le prestaba atención

.- Soy Yuriy Ivanov" dijo el chico observando a Takao—Y disculpa que no estreche la mano, pero sólo con ver lo que hacían cuando entré, no me apetece hacerlo

El comentario del chico llamado Yuriy hizo que Takao sufriera de un nuevo sonrojo.

.- ¿Y?... ¿No me dices tu nombre?—preguntó el pelirrojo, Takao lo vio con desconfianza

.- ... ehh... Tak...

.- No te importa—interrumpió Kai poniéndose de pie, haciendo que Takao, quien había permanecido detrás de él todo el tiempo, cayera sentado en la cama

.- Vaya... eres posesivo con tu nuevo juguete—dijo Yuriy con una sonrisa llena de cinismo

.- ¿Juguete?—a Takao no le había gustado nada la manera en la que se había referido a él ese chico, sin embargo, fue ignorado por ambos

.- Cierra la boca—dijo Kai con el enfado denotado en su tono

.- ... No me dan ganas

Aunque el chico se dirigía a Kai, veía a Takao, recorriéndolo con la vista de arriba abajo. Kai notó esto y en un impulso, tomó al sábana con la que antes había cubierto el cuerpo de Takao y se la aventó sin cuidado alguno a dicho chico, quien entendió perfectamente el mensaje y se cubrió con ella. Ante esto, Yuriy lanzó una carcajada.

.- No me digas que... ¿Crees que me interesa?—preguntó con tono divertido volviendo su vista a Kai—No, Kai... no tienes por que ponerte celoso, jamás me fijaría en él teniéndote a ti

.- Largo de aquí. Ahora

.- No te enfades mucho... provoca a arrugas

Con ese último comentario, el chico salió de la habitación.

.- ¿Quién era él, Kai?—preguntó Takao con timidez, deshaciéndose de la sábana que lo cubría

.- Será mejor que... regreses a tu casa—musitó Kai viendo hacia el suelo

Takao asintió, sabiendo que sin importar cuanto preguntara, Kai no respondería.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Notas finales:** ¡Yo escribí eso¿La puritana y nada malpensada Youko?... ¬¬ Bien, tal vez no soy puritana y sí muy malpensada, pero esto es lo más explícito que escrito en toda mi corta vida, y sólo tengo que decir una cosa:

¡NO SIRVO PARA ESO!

Demasiado repetitivo, demasiado corto y demasiado rápido (o lento). Definitivamente necesito ayuda profesional con esto, así que alguien desea hacer la buena acción del día y enseñarme como escribir un lemon que valga la pena, ya sabe donde buscarme (por favor!)

Olvidándonos de mis problemas, vayamos directo a contestar los reviews:

**Oro Makoto Hayama:** Hi! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Pues sí, harán MUCHAS cosas excepto trabajar, eso es seguro, aunque me harán sufrir al escribir sus _cosas_, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, See you!

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17:** Sí que hicieron TODO (o casi de todo) excepto trabajar... un momento... ¿Te gusta como escribo?... Me halagas, ninia

**Reiko Asamiya:** _Ejem_... peleas?... Bueno 99 creo que ellos y nosotros tenemos un concepto muy distinto de la palabras "pelea"... Espero que te guste!

**Jizel Ishihara-Jae Hidaka:** Habrá que hacer una competencia para ver quien es la más pervertida, ninia n0n... pues, se supone que eso que está escrito allá arriba es algo parecido a un Lemon, pero... no sirvo para esas cosas TT0TT

**zephyr hb** Aww, les gusta –Youko con ojos de estrellita- gracias, espero que sigas pensando lo mismo después de este capítulo (lo modifiqué tres veces y esto fue lo que salió)

**Mayi:** Sí, traté de ponerme en el lugar de un hombre, los comprendo un poco ya que yo sólo tengo hermanos, pero gracias a Dios no me ha tocado verlos con un "problema" como esos... igual, espero que te guste el capítulo

**Xno-mizuki18:** Sí, te apoyo, odio las hormonas, aunque, qué sería la pubertad sin ellas?... Hilary, pues me agrada la idea de que pierda la memoria y se largue de aquí, pero no pude evitarlo, además, tengo que confesar la chica me agrada... No me van a matar por eso... o sí?

**Son Melee:** You make me happy! En serio me agrada saber que les gusta lo que escribo, considerando que ni yo sé hacia donde va esta historia...

**Amazona Verde:** Afortunadamente yo nunca voy a despertar con una "protuberancia" de esas... creo. Bueno, ahí tienes lo que hicieron esos pubertos calenturientos, todo, excepto trabajar

**kai 250:** Oh, arigato por el apoyo, ninia n0n! Takao creyó que soñaba con que era popular y ganaba cientos de torneos, tú sabes, pero para mí, que soñó con el lindo Kai. La maestra ponerlos adrede? No lo creo, la verdad es que yo la manipulé con mi cetro del milenio e hice que formara la pareja Hiwatari-Kinomiya XD

**fantasma de la niebla:** En la escuela me torturan TT0TT! ... Quién es Edro?Bueno, no importa, te aconsejo que por más que te saqué de tus casillas, la violencia no es buena, te lo dice una persona que ha enviado a cinco de sus seis amigos al hospital XDDD... Oh, me haces más feliz! Espero que te guste. Sayonara!

**Kitzyua-YK :** TT0TT No te mueras, no te mueras, no te mueras! Ya está aquí n0n... Otra persona que me halaga! Arigato! Espero que te guste el capítulo (que tanto batallé en escribir) y suerte con tu examen ; )

**Tammy de Kinomiya:** Por qué tú si puedes platicar con Takao y Kai y yo no? 'toy celosa ù.ú! XDD Y yo que soy tan pura como el agua, comparto la opinión de Kai XD Espero que el café no les haya salido envenenado y dejen review!

Sayonara!


End file.
